callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer
Insert standard congratulatory remark here Amazing. I knew you could do it! MrJoe95 03:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. /takes a bow. Unfortunately, I don't know how to format discussion pages. Imrlybord7 03:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Dammit, I'm trying to make a contents box. Oh well, I'm sure someone will help eventually. Imrlybord7 03:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Contents boxes are automatically made after four or more headings in an article I think. Moozipan Cheese 01:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Death of the PC Advantage? Has it been confirmed that the PC version of MW2 will not have support for dedicated servers? The14th 18:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it was confirmed a while ago. It uses IWNet instead. PC players pretty much got shafted, so the obvious response is to behave like sissy girls to Infinity Ward. Moozipan Cheese 19:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) confirmed ages and ages ago, there is no more PC advantage now. And, as a console gamer. I like that. all games should have that, stops PC gamers from looking down on console gamers, which I think is nonsense. besides, dedicated servers are just remnants of old-day PC gaming. --TNT LotLP 21:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The PC community can be pretty condescending, I agree, but without mods, less people on each map and no dev console, I kind of pity them. Moozipan Cheese 21:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) True. but remember that it's been that way with console gamers for.. forever. But I've played COD4 on the PC online, and I liked the 360 version better. no cheating whatsoever, worst they could do is autofire, and they needed modded controllers on that. I had a macro on my G15 that does that, no modding required (not that I used it online). Although the removal of the dev console is just plain weird... it's what made the singleplayer fun after beating it, you know? dicking about with the pistol, executing every enemy in god modee, etc. And the complete removal of mods.. they really didn't have to do that. But still. It's nothing to do with the main game, which is brilliant. This way, no people will play modded servers, so there are always enough normal servers. this is a plus for the people that like to play the game it's meant to be played. --TNT LotLP 22:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Ha ha, yeah, the dev console was awesome. The noclip cheat was fun. Perhaps one day in the future it will be possible for console users to create mods as well. Moozipan Cheese 12:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's already possible. mods on the PS3 for UT3, I think... but not too sure. but anyways. microsoft doesn't want third party software on their console, because they want to regulate everything. especially the cheating. cheating online is practically only glitching and autofire controllers. not like the hardcore aimbots on the PC. I mean, they are possible, because of the PC's modular nature. the console is designed for a much more specific purpose. Although the new additions of netflix, facebook/twitter and last.fm are a bit odd, even though the xbox doesn't have a webbrowser. Makes it less of a gameconsole IMO But, yes. I had a lot of fun with noclip. but, I'd like to see a future with mods, but that you can only play the game online if there are no programs running that edit the game for instance. playing mods online, I don't mind. but I hate cheating or things that make the game easier to play online (swapping textures so players will appear brighter/easier to see). This is just... we can make too big of a conversation out of this xd--TNT LotLP 15:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree 100% with what you just wrote though. And over here in the UK we don't get Netflix. :( Moozipan Cheese 16:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Donét get Netflix here in Holland either. Hey, UK? Dude, we're like.. one border apart! cool. anyways, europe won't get netflix and last.fm. I understand they want to even out the console/PC advantage. but what they should do is stop giving cool shit to the americans for free if we won't get it. That just makes me want to facepalm people to death. America gets netflix. if europe can't, america shouldn't either. --TNT LotLP 19:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :And yet again I agree with you. Although, I think we're getting Last.fm, no? I don't pay much attention to anything but games on the Xbox 360. Moozipan Cheese 20:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, wait. Yeah, you dirty, dirty UK people are getting last FM. the US and the UK. but the rest of the world? Nada. Maybe not even UK, it's confirmed for the US though. Not sure about UK, but sure that everything else will just get bummed. I have to stop saying stuff that makes sense. I mean... I end all discussions. that's not cool. I wanna start them, but I always end them beforehand. Btw, I also bought the strategy guide of MW2, not sure if it's gonna be of much help with the wikia. and just plain-out quoting things is of course, basically stealing. but it's quite possible it would mark out some interesting things. and of course a number of tactics and Intel locations. It's due delivered on tuesday. along with, well, you know. the game? :P --TNT LotLP 21:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :That's pretty awesome actually. Especially if you want to get your edit count up - as soon as the game arrives, rather than playing it like a normal person you could rewrite the guide on here. :D :Personally I'm planning on creating the Special Ops pages; I've already made four or five. Moozipan Cheese 21:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I know, I thought it was a good idea to buy the guide, especially since I like contributing to the wikia. I will post all of the intels, for certain. and maybe try a few of the special ops pages. but I'll also play the game because it's awesome. I'm a bit torn here. but, hell, there will probably be a lot, lot of special ops missions, so we probably won't have to fight over which special ops mission we'll document. btw, how's that gonna be with the "semi-protect MW2 pages" and stuff again? There was a very serious discussion over this, and I'd like to contribute a few things in the first few days that the game comes out. and they wanted to lock it for a month or so, that only 5 people or so could edit it? what up with that? --TNT LotLP 21:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Also, that sniper fi mission sounds pretty epic. I love defending a position with sniper rifles and mines.--TNT LotLP 21:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the Sniper Fi mission looks awesome. I've made the article for Sniper Fi, which I'm quite proud of at the moment. My friend's coming round on Tuesday, so I'm hoping the game will arrive before then, so we can just burn through all of the missions in one day. Can't wait! :And as for the [[Forum:An extremely serious discussion regarding Modern Warfare 2|forum topic on semi-protecting Modern Warfare 2 articles]], the admin Creepydude came along and pretty much went ballistic at Imrlybord7 for even mentioning the idea, so don't worry about not being able to edit. Seriously though, keep away from Imrlybord7 if you can - he's very quick to anger and gets all protective over the weapons pages he made. Moozipan Cheese 22:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Keep away? What will he do, flame me to death? I'm not going to anger him on purpose, but I'm not gonna go out of my way to run and hide from him. or possibly just don't edit a page because he made it. I want to contribute, just as much as he wants to. maybe even more. who knows? *God, please give me the power to punch people over standard TCP/IP* but what's the worst that could happen if he suddenly decided to become mad at me? --TNT LotLP 00:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I just meant he gets really uptight and sometimes you wanna argue with him. I don't mean physically stay away from him, just don't let him bait you into an argument. His attitude sometimes makes me want to flame him, but obviously I wouldn't and won't. Moozipan Cheese 02:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) too true. and I didn't really mean physically anyways. but, sure. I am not gonna be baited into an argument. a shoot-out, possibly, but an argument? I have better things to do than to complain on the internet. 2 more days, MW2 information overload! --TNT LotLP 14:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm still hoping mine will arrive tomorrow. Moozipan Cheese 16:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) As I do, but you can't have it all. --TNT LotLP 16:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC)